undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 13
This is Issue 13 of The Bowl, entitled "I Need a Break." This was written by Kaffe4200, with the challenge Survivor, a promo for UFSW Survivor. Issue 13, I Need a Break “Peel, easy now.” Joel said, hands raised. A few of the others were pointing their guns at Peel. “You have done nothing for this group,” Peel said, aiming the shotgun at Joel. “and I want you gone.” “Peel, think about this.” Steve said slowly, his pistol aimed at Peel. “I have.” “Doesn’t look like you have.” That’s when Charley knocked Peel out from behind, causing her to fall over, dropping the shotgun. Joel took the shotgun and aimed it at Peel. “Now, lady, what?” Joel said, adrenaline pumping. Peel got up again, looking at Joel. “You do not deserve to be here, young man.” She said cold. “But a crazy, potential russian woman does?” Joel said and tilted his head a bit. “I know these people.” “I have a suggestion...” Daniel’s voice could be heard. “for how to settle this, I mean.” Everybody looked at Daniel. “Let us hear.” Adam said. Daniel got silent, not used for so many people to listen to him at the same time. “Uh... well.” He began, itching his neck. “We could just, like, vote...” “Right.” Joel said. “How democratic. What do you wanna vote about.” “Just... everyone who wants Joel gone, raise your hand.” Daniel said. In the start, nobody raised their hands. Then Peel raised her. “Nobody else?” Peel spat out. Bella slowly raised her hand as well. “Seems like that’s it.” Daniel said. “Who wants Peel gone then?” Joel instantly raised her hand, Daniel did too. Slowly, Charley, Adam, Kyle and Mark raised their’s too, only leaving Steve and Harrison. “It seems as if you’re gonna have to go.” Adam said, looking at Peel. “This is bullshit, and you know it.” Peel said, looking from Adam to Joel. “We can’t have people like you here. You’re dangerous.” Kyle said, biting his nails. Steve and Harrison went with Peel to find a car. They had given her a bag with supplies and were now sending her off. “I’m sorry about all this.” Steve said. “You should be.” Peel muttered while Harrison worked on a car. Steve didn’t reply, and the two just waited in silence for Harrison to fix the car. After a few minutes, he did. He shook Peel’s hand, neither of them saying anything. Peel then got into the car and drove off. Later, Bella was sitting in the car with Daniel. Neither of them spoke. After a few hours, Daniel broke the silence. "Bella, listen, I'm sorry, but..." He said, but was interrupted. "Don't be." Bella muttered. "I am. I know you and..." Daniel was interrupted again. "It was her own fault. She acted crazy." Bella continued muttering. "Right..." Daniel said, realizing they were running low on gas. He got the radio and said: "Guys, we're gonna have to stop soon. We're almost out of gas." "Got it." Harrison replied. "Sure." Joel replied. Credits *Steve Tusk *Mark Tusk *Joel Everett *Bella James *Charley Simmons *Adam *Kyle *Harrison Blueman *Daniel McFrank *Pelegaya "Peel" Rustjovik Deaths None Category:Issues Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues